E Pals
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Theodore and Eleanor have online pals and their siblings are concerned. T/E


**A/N: **Another one-shot. This is Theo and Ellie. R&R!

* * *

Theodore laughed.

His brothers looked over at him concerned.

He had been on his laptop for two hours strait.

"Whatcha doing Teddy?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing" Theodore replied as he grinned at the computer.

Simon looked up from his book at his little brother. "You okay Theodore?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine Simon" Theodore told him cheerfully.

"Want a snack?" Alvin asked.

"Not right now, I'm not hungry." Theodore told him before he laughed again and typed something.

Simon and Alvin exchanged worried glances. If Theo wasn't hungry something was up.

Alvin got up from his bed and slowly crept behind Theodore.

He looked over Theodore's shoulder at the computer screen. "Who is SoccerChicksRule38?" He asked.

"You're talking to someone online" Simon exclaimed.

Theodore looked up at his brothers. "It's not a big deal. I made an online friend." He said innocently.

"Theodore half the people out there lie about who they are" Simon told his little brother.

"Eleanor wouldn't lie to me" Theodore insisted.

"You know her name?" Alvin asked.

"It's probably not her name" Simon said.

"Her name is Eleanor Camille Miller. She is our age, she has two sisters, one elderly adoptive mother, loves sports, and cooking, and she lives in Australia." Theodore said.

"I bet half that stuff isn't true" Simon said.

Alvin sat back on his bed. "You know what Simon's right"

His brothers looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you and where's our brother?" Simon asked.

Alvin smiled. "I'm as surprised as you are. But think about this Eleanor chick. What if she isn't our age? What if she's really a cougar?" Alvin exclaimed.

"She's not a cougar!" Theodore exclaimed; starting to get angry.

Simon sighed. "Let me see the computer Teddy"

Theodore handed Simon the laptop and Simon began reading their messages.

About a minute passed before Simon looked up from the computer. "What does hh mean?"

Theodore blushed as he twiddled his thumbs. "It means holding hands"

"That's kind of sweet" Alvin commented.

Simon shook his head and handed the computer back to his brother. "Just be careful what you say Teddy"

Theodore nodded. "I will"

He then typed something before he shut his computer.

"What happened to Ellie?" Alvin asked.

"She had to go" Theodore replied.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Alvin spoke up again. "I still say she's a…"

"She's not a cougar!" Theodore yelled.

* * *

Eleanor laughed as she typed another message.

"What do think about this outfit?" Brittany asked as she held another outfit in front of herself.

"Brittany, Miss Miller is only allowing three boxes of clothes, shoes, makeup, and all of that stuff." Jeanette pointed out as she stood on a ladder; examining her books.

"Which is unfair if you ask me" Brittany said as she put the outfit down.

"Brittany we each get one box for clothes then two for other things we want to take to America. We'll get new things when we get moved in." Jeanette said.

Brittany huffed. "I can't fit all of the things I want to take in two boxes, and never in a million years will all of the clothes I want to bring in one box."

She turned to her youngest sister. "Do you agree Ellie?" She asked.

Eleanor's head shot up at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

Brittany was about to rant when Jeanette cried out "Whoa!", and fell to the ground with the ladder and a pile of books.

"Jeanette" Eleanor exclaimed as she rushed over to help out her sister.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and looked over at her sister's computer. "Who is TeddyGraham64?" She asked.

"No one" Eleanor said quickly.

"You're talking to someone online" Jeanette asked in disbelief.

Eleanor helped her sister to her feet and began picking up books. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Eleanor not everyone is as sweet and reliable as you" Jeanette said.

"For all we know he could be some forty year old dude who lives in his mother's basement, a rapist, or just some pervert!" Brittany exclaimed.

Eleanor dumped the books on the floor beside Jeanette's boxes and marched over to her computer. "His name is Theodore. He lives in The States. He has a father and two brothers. He loves to cook and the color green."

Brittany shoved Eleanor aside and sat in front of the computer. "Let's see what you two having chatting about." She said as Jeanette joined her.

Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest as her sisters began to read her conversation.

"Eleanor what does Theodore mean when he says gtgttb?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor giggled. "Got to go to the bathroom"

Her sisters exchanged disgusted looks. "Too much information Teddy" Brittany said.

"Can I get back to my conversation please?" Eleanor asked.

"Actually Eleanor you better get back to packing. We're leaving in a couple days for America." Jeanette reminded her as she and Brittany got up.

"I know" Eleanor sighed as she typed a goodbye message to Theodore and went back over to where her sports things and other things she was taking to America were laying.

They packed in silence before Brittany spoke up. "I bet he has a pot belly"

Eleanor threw her soccer ball at her sister. "Shut up"

* * *

Theodore logged on and anxiously waited to see if Eleanor was on.

He hadn't heard from his Australian friend in a couple of days.

**TeddyGraham64: **Hello

**SoccerChicksRule38: **Hi Theo!

Theodore felt so happy his friend was online.

**TeddyGraham64: **Were have u been?

**SoccerChicksRule38: **Srry just moved 2 L.A, been hectic with sister

Theodore couldn't believe his eyes. Eleanor was in L.A!

**TeddyGraham64:** I live in L.A!

**SoccerChicksRule38: **U do?

**TeddyGraham64: **Yup! Want 2 meet up?

**SoccerChicksRule38:** Sure! Wait can my sisters come?

**TeddyGraham64: **If my brothers can come

**SoccerChicksRule38:** I dnt mind, were should we meet?

**TeddyGraham64: **How about Sugar Babies?

**SoccerChicksRule38: **The bakery

**TeddyGraham64: **That's the 1

**SoccerChicksRule38: **Tomorrow at 3?

**TeddyGraham64: **C u then!

**SoccerChickRule38: **Bye Teddy!

**TeddyGraham64: **Bye Ellie!

Theodore logged off and leaned back on his bed. He would finally get to meet Eleanor tomorrow.

* * *

"She's not a cougar!" Theodore exclaimed.

He was sitting with his brothers in the bakery, waiting for the Miller girls.

They all watched the door waiting for Eleanor.

An elderly lady walked in the door and looked around the bakery.

Alvin burst out laughing. "Have fun with Nana"

Theodore smiled. "That's not Ellie"

"How do you know?" Simon asked his brother.

"That's Eleanor Miller" Theodore told his brothers as he pointed to one of the three chipettes that walked into the bakery.

* * *

"Why did you guys have to come again?" Eleanor asked her sisters as they walked toward Sugar Babies.

"To watch out for you" Brittany said as she eyed all the guys in the street.

"He's in the bakery Brittany" Jeanette said as they stopped in front of Sugar Babies.

"I knew that" Brittany said as they walked in the bakery.

Eleanor looked around and spotted Theodore.

"Theodore Seville" She spoke out.

Theodore jumped out of his seat. "Eleanor Miller"

They both ran and hugged each other.

They let go and smiled. "Welcome to America"

Eleanor giggled. "Thanks"

Alvin and Simon got up form their seats and walked over to their brother the same time Brittany and Jeanette walked over to them.

"Eleanor these are my brothers Alvin and Simon. Alvin and Simon this is Eleanor and her sisters." Theodore introduced.

"Oh and these are my sisters Brittany and Jeanette" Eleanor introduced.

"The vain one and the klutzy one" Theodore said.

Brittany and Jeanette both glared at their sister while Eleanor chuckled and stomped on Theodore's foot.

Theodore grabbed his food and began rubbing it.

"Why don't we get some cupcakes?" Eleanor suggested.

"Before we do that I have to know, how did you two meet?" Simon asked.

"Oh at the beginning of the year we both signed up for pen pals around the world." Theodore said cheerfully.

"We've been chatting ever since'' Eleanor added.

"You what" Their siblings all said at the same time.

"We even received photos of each other which is why I knew Eleanor wasn't a cougar" Theodore said.

"And I knew Theodore wasn't forty and living with his mother" Eleanor said.

Theodore and Eleanor began walking towards the counter talking about their siblings overreacting.

"I can't believe they met through school and didn't tell us" Simon said.

"All that worrying about someone besides me for nothing" Brittany said.

"Want to go get some cupcakes?" Jeanette asked.

They all shrugged. "Sure"


End file.
